


my foundations

by ForTheFandom



Category: MYSELF - Fandom, NAOMI OSBORN, OC - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a word with myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my foundations

I've never had such a relationship with anyone. I'm new. I'm 15 and need 10 more minutes to cool before i can be handled.

i love the people around me because i surround myself with them. i keep rotten grapes on the vine because i don't want to hear the squash as i walk through the isles

i am capable of keeping myself company but i don't really believe that either.

i trust you and that means a lot to me. i

i take showers with my clothes on and cry under the sound of the tap as if i planned my day around it.

nothing is more import to me than lasting human connection.

without k-pop without randoms without internet access. i cave raw human affection just like everyone else.

i hope one day to live in the woods alone. but only for a day. id wait there, thinking that everyone else will arrive tomorrow but before they arrive i will leave.

i don't know how much sense this makes but i need to have a salt water shower.

i want to bathe until my faucets are red and itchy.

and then wake up clean, all the black being scrubbed form my eyes

and i will love eternally

and i will love eternally


End file.
